


满腔春潮关不住 几滴乳汁出胸来

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🍻别笑！正文与标题的文风半点关系都没有！！！🍻喜闻乐见的双性产乳独 咪咪给我嘬一口行不行🍻这是两个part！part1是独独自己挤奶 part2是普吸独奶！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	满腔春潮关不住 几滴乳汁出胸来

**Author's Note:**

> 🍻别笑！正文与标题的文风半点关系都没有！！！  
> 🍻喜闻乐见的双性产乳独 咪咪给我嘬一口行不行  
> 🍻这是两个part！part1是独独自己挤奶 part2是普吸独奶！

平常开会从不迟到早退的路德维希今天在会议开始之前几分钟才姗姗来迟。  
背头不像往常那样服服帖帖，领带如麻绳一般，像是他大大咧咧的哥哥帮他系的。方才的奔跑让他的胸口剧烈起伏，衬衫的纽扣十分艰难地关住胸前呼之欲出的春景 。  
正在他急急忙忙地把什么东西塞进公文包里的时候弗朗西斯点了点他的肩。  
“小路德下次要早点到哦——诶 你把什么东西藏起来了？”   
路德维希故作镇定地把公文包的搭扣扣上，冷冷地丢下一句“国家机密” ，头也不回地走向了会场。

会议上路德维希一直心不在焉，手有意无意地把西装外套两边的衣领拢紧，像是在遮掩着什么 。双腿交叠，不断变换着坐姿，最终他还是投降了。  
“不好意思我身体不太舒服，今天只能早退了 ，万分抱歉。”

走向会议室出口的过程中路德维希仍保留着一贯的风格，挺直腰板铿锵有力地行走着。但当他到达卫生间时，他几乎是捂着胸扶着墙走进了隔间。

怎么会这样……胸部的胀痛比哥哥忘情吮咬带来的痛感更甚。他拨开外套的衣襟，只见胸前单薄的衬衫已被奶水浸湿，隔着衣物甚至能隐约看到凸起的乳头。

嘶，为什么今天穿了衣襟大开的外套？还好没有弯腰，不然让其他人看到了胸前的布料还真不知该如何解释。

路德维希颤颤巍巍地解着扣子，掏出公文包里的吸奶器，缓解一下胸部胀痛。另一只手不由自主地摸索到了身下，粘湿的液体把裆下布料由原本的灰色染成了黑色。他拉开裤链，用中指拨开早已湿透的内裤，手指轻易地滑进了穴道。

明明其他国家还在会议室里开会，家里的宝宝还等着我回去喂奶，而我却在厕所隔间里…自慰……我还真是不称职啊——哥哥买的吸奶器甚至还有模拟婴儿吮吸的效果，不过与其说这是婴儿的吮吸，吸奶器带来的痛感这更像是做爱时哥哥娇嗔般的吮咬。

这样的想法让路德维希羞红了脸，穴口也分泌出了更多的爱液，沾湿了他滑嫩雪白的屁股，润滑着手指的动作。液体顺着大腿流下，滴在散落在地上的西装裤上，狭小的空间里充满着略带腥臊的情欲味道。

基尔伯特掐着翘立硬挺的乳尖向两边拉拽，细小的水柱就从鼓胀的胸中射出。他舔了舔在指缝间流淌的蜜液，奶水顺着小臂流到了仍在不住地渗出水珠的乳首上。路德维希从未想过奶水会喷涌而出，这比哥哥抽插后穴让他失禁潮吹还羞耻。他想把眼前的人推搡开，却被有力的大手箍住手腕抵在床垫上 。  
“阿西不乖，在床上也想反抗本大爷吗？”  
他的语气带着成年男人的威严，但接下来的行为却如孩童一般。基尔伯特把头埋进双峰之间，像小猫一样用脸颊蹭蹭弟弟蓄着乳汁柔软的乳房，还不忘用手掌轻轻揉捏这团软肉   
“我突然有点羡慕我的宝贝能吃她father的奶了，daddy也能尝一尝吗？”  
基尔伯特抬眼看着弟弟，他的红眸子里似乎闪着粼粼波光，像是在征求弟弟的同意。但不等对方同意，那个银发坏家伙便朝着乳首攻去，湿滑的舌沿着已微微发红的乳晕打着转。粗糙的舌苔按摩一般摩挲着胸前的殷红，甚至用力吮吸，将绵绵乳汁吞吃入腹。路德维希从未停止过推开胸前的脑袋，但前胸传来的阵阵酥麻让他手臂发软使不上劲。他只得用言语试图镇吓住对方   
“哥哥！”  
路德维希满是怒气的话达到的效果似乎与他的初衷背道而驰。弟弟的呵斥在基尔伯特听来却像是欲拒还迎的娇嗔   
“怎么了阿西 还不够吗？”   
基尔伯特没有如弟弟所愿那样停止动作，反而将吮吸的力道加大了几分。痛感和快感洪水一般冲垮了他仅存的理智，战场上绝不服输的男人又一次向自己的兄长缴械投降，放弃了挣扎，像哄着自己的女儿那样抚摸着哥哥的后背，抱住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，嗅着银色发丝间他喜欢的独属于哥哥的味道。


End file.
